


Episode Twenty-six

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [26]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, The Sims 4, next episode with them with be with a cute toddler who can do things, sims babies can't do much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: You can see extra content at glammoose.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Simon:** Pete, have you seen the hammer?

 **Peter:** It should be where it always is?

 **Simon laughed:** Well, it isn’t. I was just using it anyway. I was just hoping you’d seen where I put it.

 **Peter:** I can help you look in a second. What are you doing with it?

**Simon:** Messing around in the nursery again. Trying to get everything just right before the baby’s here.

 **Peter laughed:** Oh, okay. Are you ever going to think it’s just right?

 **Simon:** Nope. I still have stuff I want to do in the other house too and she’s due any time now.

 **Peter:** Yup! If we run out of time, we can get help finishing it. We have everything we need to have. I can help you look for the… **He laughed:** It’s right there on the stove, Simon. Did you set it down to ask me where it is? Can you move it, honey? I need the burner.

 **Simon laughed and picked it up:** Oh for the love of… I’ve turned into my father. I don’t know why it’s there, prince. I think I was going to ask you something else and got distracted.

 **Peter laughed:** It’s bound to happen sometime, right? You just needed the dad gene to turn on. Speaking of your dad, how’s his landscaping going? He just started, right?

**Simon:** Going well. He got hired by one of your not too distant relations to do their whole property, which is a lot, especially since he has no professional experience doing it. They’re also paying him a lot more than he asked. I was wondering if that was your doing. Not that he doesn’t deserve it. He does a great job.

 **Peter laughed:** Not me! I can’t speak for anyone else though. I don’t know anything about it. Who hired him?

**Simon:** I’ve forgotten their whole name, but O’Neill was the last name.

 **Peter:** Oh, yeah, that’s my grandma’s side. Most of them are pretty nice, unlike her. At least to me.

 **Simon:** He says they’ve been great so far. I guess they talked a lot about you.

 **Peter laughed:** I hope they were good things.

**Simon:** I’m sure it was at least neutral or dad would have told me. He’s not good at playing those social games. Neither am I, I don’t think; I just know how to keep quiet.

 **Peter:** It’s a perfectly good social skill to have! I could learn to do it more often. I need to grab the--

 **Simon:** Aw, no! I love how much you speak up.

**Peter:** Oh, thank you. You’re so sweet.

 **Simon:** I’ll stop pestering you now. I’ll be upstairs if you need me. I love you. Dinner smells great.

* * *

**After Dinner**

* * *

 

 **Peter:** So, Rose and Dad are going sailing tomorrow and she’s convinced she’s going to go in labor on the boat. She’s been loving staying here waiting, by the way, sailing all the time, especially since dad’s been doing most of the work. Not that’s she’s lazy, but it’s relaxing.

**Simon:** How is she feeling? Why is she worried?

 **Peter:** Here I was trying to calm you! She’s fine, she’s just getting anxious like we are. She’s said it’s been really uneventful, just the baby being really kicky. She’s been journaling it all. She said she’ll give us a copy when she’s done. Anyway, I know my dad won’t sail too far out since she’s so close. He’s been tense too. My mom was picking on him about how he keeps trying to downplay how excited he is for a grandchild. She said he was the same way with both of us when she was pregnant. I guess she just wanted it to be over with.

**Simon:** That’s probably a common feeling. I’ve been happy that Rose hasn’t hated it. I was worried she would and would regret it and hate us.

 **Peter:** Aw, she wouldn’t _hate_ us. You’re sounding like me!

**Simon laughed:** Maybe you’ve rubbed off on me a little.

 **Peter:** Is that a euphemism?

 **Simon snorted:** No, but it can be if you want it to be. What time is your meeting tomorrow?

 **Peter:** Ten. It’ll go over lunch and then I’ll be home. I would have rescheduled it, but I couldn’t really, since I’ll be taking time off for the baby. I know they won’t be mad and shred up our contract if Rose goes into labor and I have to leave though, so if you’re worrying about that, you don’t need to. I won’t be far either; we’re meeting at a café downtown.

 **Simon laughed:** I’m really that obviously wound up, huh? Thank you for being kind and reassuring to me, it helps me a lot. How are _you_ feeling though, prince? You’ve seemed really chill other than during the legal stuff in the beginning.

**Peter:** I’m… okay? I’m anxious to have our baby here, but it probably won’t hit until it actually happens. I guess I’m more worried about time management at the moment, but I have lots of time off to be here right after… and I know, like, it’s all kind of self-imposed. It’s not like our being able to survive hinges on it.

 **Simon:** But you don’t want to fall behind in your career either. That’s perfectly reasonable to be worried about. You have me to help you though, and I’m only volunteering now so Hilary could keep her full time, right? I don’t mind being a stay at home dad who goes out and volunteers when I can. I still get to do all the stuff I love to do when I want to and don’t have to do any of the bullshit I hated. Works fine for me, and I don’t plan on running off on you and our child. Never our child. I have experience with that, and I would never make someone else go through it.

**Peter:** And you don’t feel like you’d be wasting all your education? I don’t think that, but I don’t want you to feel that way.

 **Simon:** I don’t know that I feel like any education is ever wasted. Might not be useful for a specific thing you want or need to do, but it’s not wasted. No, I won’t feel that way. If I do eventually want to go back to paid full time work, I could apply again. Kids are a ton of worthwhile work on their own. I’m lucky to have the option.

**Peter:** Okay. That’s good to know. I have been worried about how you’d feel having to do more than me when I’m working again. Though it’s not like I’m not working at home most of the time anyway.

 **Simon:** We’ll be okay. We’ll meet that problem if it comes up, but I don’t see it right now. I’d never blame you either way, you know that right?

 **Peter:** Yes, but it’s good to hear.

 **Simon:** Good. You want to go to bed now?

**Peter:** It’s like an hour early?

 **Simon:** We could find something to do with the extra time.

 **Peter laughed and stood up:** Oh, I see! Alright, let me clean up the last little bit of the dinner mess in the kitchen, and I’ll meet you up there. It’ll only be like ten minutes.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter:** Okay, so, dinner with my sister today is cancelled.

**Simon:** Is she okay? She’s—

**Peter:** She’s doing well. She knew today was the day! She’s in labor; She didn’t start on the boat though, thank goodness! We need to get our stuff together and get to the hospital.

**Simon stood up:** Oh _shit_. Okay. Okay. I—what am I doing? What should I be doing?

**Peter:** Can you grab the car seat from the closet bedroom? I’ll get the bag and Spritzy and run her over to the West’s house across the street. They said they’d watch her.

**Simon:** Yeah, okay, yes, good idea. I’ll go get it. Meet you at the car?

**Peter:** Yup, I put the bag by the front door, I’ll grab it on the way out.

* * *

**A Day Later**

* * *

 

**Peter:** I think I could sleep for two days straight.

**Simon laughed:** Me too. I don’t think this little one is going to let us though.

**Peter:** I’m sure Rose is feeling more exhausted than either of us.

**Simon:** Definitely. We should check in on her tomorrow. Once she’s gotten some sleep too.

**Peter:** Yeah, of course, I was planning to. What do we do now? I’m so tired.

**Simon:** Well… It’s only noon. I guess we should have lunch? If you need a nap more though, it’d be a good time to do it. Willow’s sleeping. I can make a sandwich easily enough while you nap.

**Peter:** Are you sure? You’ve been up as long as I have.

**Simon kissed him:** Yes. I’m sure. Go get some sleep. We’ll take turns.

* * *

**Simon:** Oh, and look who woke up anyway as soon as daddy went to lie down! How about you and I go downstairs and make a sandwich and a bottle? We can have a nice lunch together and let him sleep anyway, okay?

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose:** What did you do to that tiny niece of mine? Screaming her poor head off. She didn't scream for the whole nine months I had her!

**Peter laughed:** Wow, Rose, just walk in with no knock!

**Rose hugged him:** I have a baby to see, no time for niceties. Also, I did knock, you just didn’t hear me. Probably from the crying. I could see you through the window. I’m creepy like that.

**Peter:** Yeah, she’s been really fussy today. We’ve tried everything. I guess it’s just Screaming Day. The day you’re coming to visit so you’ll see what an awful parent I am. How are you feeling?

**Rose:** Sore and tired, but good. I’ve been sleeping like a cat the last week. And don’t be silly, I know babies just scream sometimes; I don’t think you’re an awful parent for a screaming newborn. Oh hey, she just stopped screaming. Looks like she passed out. Little cutie. Do you need any help with anything?

**Peter:** Oh, no, you’ve done so much already. I’ll go wake up Simon so he can say hi too. He told me to when you got here.

**Rose:** Alright, I’ll stay with the slumbering dragon. If she starts breathing fire, I’ll yell for you before I run away.

**Peter giggled:** Thanks, Rose.

* * *

 

**Rose:** Hi Simon! I copied over my pregnancy journal and got a nice one made for you two. You better keep up on this baby book I got you guys too. Also! I got her some cute books for you to read to her. I was at the book store, can you tell? I can’t help myself. And now I’ve told you everything that’s in this wrapped box before you opened it, so that was kind of pointless.

**Simon:** Oh wow, thank you, Rose, that’s very sweet of you.

**Peter:** Thank you, Rose, we weren’t expecting any gifts. We got you something too though!

**Rose:** Oh, it’s beautiful!

**Peter:** It has Willow’s hospital picture on the inside, and the date etched on the back.

**Rose:** I’ll put it on right now, I love it!

**Peter:** We got one for Willow too, for when she’s older. It has your picture in it though.

**Rose:** Oh my god you two. You’re so adorable and sweet and thoughtful. Ugh. You’ll be _great_ dads, I know it. Pete’s been telling dad jokes as long as I can remember anyway.

**Peter laughed:** Whatever! You’re the one who tells nerd jokes.

**Rose:** But now they’re weird old aunt jokes! You’d almost say I’m an _ant_ ique. I’ll have to remember that one to _bug_ Willow with.

**Peter giggled:** Wow, Rose. That was reaching a bit.

**Rose:** Well, you know it’s hard to come with jokes on the fly.

**Peter:** Ugh!

**Rose laughed:** You asked for it, pal. So when are you going back to Granite Falls?

**Peter:** Fall or early winter sometime. I don’t want to have her on an airplane for at least a couple months if we can help it. We’re definitely having Hanukkah and Christmas there though.

**Rose:** Oh good! Not that I can’t come here too, but I like Christmas there. It’s so pretty and snowy! Well, I’ll let you two rest some more and head out. I’m really tired too. It was good to see you both and Willow! I’m sure I’ll stop by again soon. Smell ya later!

**Peter laughed:** You too.


End file.
